Buscando a Amy Rose
by DuphsFictions
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos por fin regresaron del extraño mundo donde conocieron a la Familia Thorndayk y tuvieron aventuras inolvidables. Pero el enlace con ese mundo sigue ahí. Sonic tiene que ir en busca de su amiga, Amy, pero en su busqueda un extraño vortice se abre y los manda a ambos a un mundo distinto al suyo. ¿Que harías si viajaras en el espacío-tiempo sin rumbo?
1. Chapter 1

En busca de Amy Rose.

Sonic y sus amigos por fin regresaron del extraño mundo donde conocieron a la Familia Thorndayk y tuvieron aventuras inolvidables. El heroe ahora descanza en su mundo natal, junto con todos sus amigos y hasta el Dr. Eggman, de hecho, ha decir verdad, hace un tiempo que Eggman no causa problemas, esta demasiado tranquilo.

El hecho de que el mundo de Sonic este bastante tranquilo, ha hecho que todos nuestros queridos heroes se tomen un descanzo, y hagan lo que siempre quisieron hacer; la mayoria se tomo unas vacaciones, Tails esta haciendo sus investigaciónes científicas que antes con tanto problema con Eggman, no tenía tiempo. Cream y su madre Vainilla se tomaron unas vacaciones en Xmas Island por las epocas. Knucles fue en busca de un nuevo lugar para ocultar y cuidar la Esmeralda Maestra pero con una espía de acompañante, aunque no es del todo su agrado tener que soportar a la audaz murcielaga. El equipo Chaotix decidio ir en busca de Eggman ya qué como detectives sospechan que algo anda mal, aunque parezca que todo esta muy tranquilo.

Big perdío una vez más a Froggy y fue en busca de ella, aunque esto no sea novedad, hace mucho tiempo que no se sabe de Big. No se sabe de Eggman, pero sobre todo, no se sabe de alguien en particular...

Tails estaba en su taller, traía unos gogles de precaución y tenía muchos planos y libros regados por toda la mesa. Se veía muy concentrado, entusiasmado pero al mismo tiempo preocupado por alguna razón.

"El planeta en el que vivimos esta en la misma extraña Galaxia que la del planeta Tierra, cada ciertas decadas los mundos se unen al mismo tiempo que los vortices del espacío-tiempo se abren sin razón aparente en un lugar no especifico", "Hace exactamente diez años sucedío esto, pero fue una advertencía, este año podría ser peligroso, ¡Tengo que avisar a Sonic!"

El heroe azul estaba descanzando en uno de los arboles más altos del bosque, estaba tranquilo, cansado de tanto correr y divertirse, aunque ya hace un gran tiempo que no tiene una aventura, y que no ve a la mayoría de sus amigos. Estaba apunto de quedarse dormido en lo alto de ese arbol en plena tarde, cuando llego el zorro de dos colas corriendo hacía el muy agitado.

Sonic al ver lo agitado y cansado que se veía Tails de tanto correr y buscarlo, dío un brinco y corrío hacia donde estaba el zorro amarillo.

-¡Soooonic! - corría Tails hasta el erizo azul.

-¡Que onda Tails!, ¿Qué ocurre amigo? - le dijo tomandolo del hombro mientras este recuperaba el aliento.

-Tenemos que hablar, te...tenemos que reunir a todos y avisarles - dijo entrecortado por el cansancío.

-¿Qué, Qué pasa Tails? - dijo Sonic con tono de preocupación, aunque lo que enrealidad sentía era entusiasmo por saber que peligro amenazaba ahora al planeta, que aventura se venía.

Ambos caminaron un rato mientras Tails le contaba todo lo que había descubierto.

\- O sea que, no importa en que lugar estemos, si se abre un vortice ¿Nos enviará de nuevo al mundo de Cris?- Dijo Sonic

\- Sí, pero también viajaras en el tiempo, y no hay manera de volver hasta donde yo sé, y si vuelves volverías con el mismo tiempo que te fuiste -

\- Lo que significa que si me atrapa un vortice y viajo en el futuro, y vuelvo, ¿tambien será el futuro aquí? - Preguntó

\- Sí, si atrapa a alguno de nuestros amigos no lo volveríamos a ver dentro de años, o quizá ya núnca - Exclámo Tails

Sonic abrío los ojos ante lo que acababa de decir Tails

\- ¿Dónde estan todos? -

\- No lo sé Sonic, aunque con mi Miles Tech podríamos averiguarlo - dijo mientras sostenía en sus manos una tipo computadora portatil color amarillo.

Sonic chifló, - Wuao Tails, tu sí que sabes - dijo observando con atención el artefacto.

En el Miles Tech se abrío un mapa del mundo de Sonic, al poner un par de codigos he insertar nombres y geneticas de sus amigos, comenzaron a aparecer respectivamente sus ubicaciones.

\- Knucles esta en Marble Zone junto con Rouge...

Los Caotix estan cerca de las playas...

Big esta en Angel Island...

Cream y Vainilla estan en Xmas Island...

... -

-¿Y que más? -

\- Son todos.

-Falta alguién.

-Eggman desaparecío del mapa hace un tiempo Sonic, no puedo localizarlo

\- No me refería a él... - dijo Sonic mientras se recargaba en la ventana del taller de Tails y se urgaba la nariz

\- ¿Te refieres a ella? - Dijo Tails con una pequeña sonrisita

\- Amy Rose - dijo Sonic fingiendo tranquilidad y desinteres

Tails río, lo que provoco una gota en la cabeza de Sonic, pero seguido de esto, Tails se puso serío.

\- No puedo encontrarla - dijo tecleando su Miles Tech

\- Será mejor que vaya a buscarla - Dijo Sonic poniendose de píe y dirigiendose a la puerta

\- ¿Estas seguro? -

\- Sí, no pudó haber ido lejos, aparte Tails, por si no lo habías olvídado... Soy Super Sonico - dijo mientras comenzaba a correr dejando una estela de luz y polvo levantado tras su paso.

Recorrío islas, laberintos, hasta descubrío extrañas bases de Eggman que antes le había costado encontrar... Sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado dos días que buscaba a Amy, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? Sonic ya hasta llegaba a dudar si Amy seguía en el planeta.

Sonic sentía que no era el mismo tras su busqueda, es súper rápido, súper audaz, y no podía encontrar a su amiga. Sentía que se había cerrado en su busqueda, solo había buscado en los lugares que conocía, a excepcion de la base de Eggman, ya que le había llamado la atención... Regreso al lugar, solo para hechar un vistazo. Se adentro en aquel oscuro lugar, y cada vez se hacía mas pequeño, había algas extrañas y derrepente empezo a sentir un calor horrible, siguío avanzando cuando el lugar donde estaba se había convertido en un pasadiso muy estrecho, pero largo...

Cuando se acercaba vío una luz que lo cego a lo lejos, y fue hacía allá.

Al separar las algas que aparentaban como una percieana o algo por el estilo, sus ojos no creian lo que veían.

Un lugar hermoso lleno de flores de cereza, petalos que flotaban por los aires y un lago cristalino al fondo, las nubes estaban en la distancia casí del suelo, y habían unos pequeños destellos como estrellas que flotaban de un lugar para otro, los Patos formaban una fila hacía el agua y los sapos se recostaban en las hojas flotando en el agua. Los pajaros descanzaban sobre las nubes que estaban en la distancia del suelo. Sonic se talló los ojos para veríficar que lo que estaba viendo no era solo una ilusión por el cancancío. Pues era verdad todo lo que estaba viendo.

"Una taza de café suave con un poco de azucar, justo como me gusta..."

La eriza color rosa estiro su mano para acariciar un pajarito que se poso en su ventana, con su bata color verde cláro recíen bañada, tomó su café y se sento en su pequeña sala, recostada en su sofá color rojo, casí se queda dormida observando la ventana. Un tiempo para ella era lo que necesitaba, no siempre se puede consentirse a si misma si estas luchando contra el mal y viviendo todas esas aventuras... Necesitaba tiempo para darse amor y cuidarse, fuera de todos esos líos. Que abrumador es tener que hacer justicia con todos sus amigos, fue divertido, y muy romántico en ciertas ocasiones, sobre todo estar en busca de ese chico, ¿Pensara en ella?, ¿La extrañara? Qué mas da... Estas vacaciones son solo para ella, y nadie más.

El erizo se adentro en aquel hermoso lugar, saludo a todos los amistosos animalitos que se encontro en su pasó, parecía no haber alguna persona ahí, así que estaba apunto de darse la media vuelta hasta que vío una pequeña casa de dos pisos de madera, color rojo, la rodeaban un par de esponjosas nubes en las ventanas, un pequeño jardín lleno de flores color azul, y un pequeño letrero de madera que decía "House of Amy Rose"

Lo había esperado tanto tiempo y ella no sabía donde estaba, hasta que esa escensia mental que tanto los uné le hizo sentir que estaba cerca, de nuevo, cerca de ella, así que con Cream en su respaldo, miro hacía la ventana, y lo vío... Ese destello dorado, llendo hacía el norte... ¿Sonic? ¿Cómo le habrá hecho para volver del mundo de Cris?, corrío toda la noche hasta llegar hacía donde se encontraba el erizo azul, él la saludo con tanta indiferencia que la hizo enfurecer, pero estaba demasiado feliz y no podía contenerlo, y las lagrimas atraparon sus grandes ojos verdes.

Ese día se dijeron tantas cosas. Amy jamás había visto hablar de esa manera a Sonic... Sentimientos encontrados para el azulado, hasta una flor le dío... No una flor cualquiera, las de ese jardín son flores que significan un Amor puro y sano, Amy llego a la histería al ver a Sonic ahí frente a sus ojos después de tanto tiempo de no verlo, no pudo contenerse y le grito que le dijera que la ama entre sollozos

A lo que él le dío la flor.. y le dijo en un susurro casí impersictible, "Te amo, Amy"

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y estuvieron juntos ese día... Amy tenía muy altas espectativas respecto a la actitud de Sonic, quizá al fin sería cariñoso con ella, quizá alfin se dejará abrazar por ella... Pero todo seguía igual, el con su actitud "easy-going" e indiferente, con los brazos sobre la cabeza recostado entre la hierba, aunque su actitud seguía igual... Sus ojos le brillaban como núnca antes, sus mejillas estaban casí sonrojadas, y su sonrisa era distinta a la que siempre ponía.

Amy, en respuesta de esto, no fue empalagoza con él, y solo disfruto ese día como núnca...

Por alguna razón ese recuerdo entro en su mente y se sintío exáctamente igual a cuando lo vivío, como cuando escuchas una vieja canción y aparte de recordar esas memorías.. te sientes como te sentías en ese tiempo y lugar...

Esa escensia mental estaba presente, por alguna extraña razón.

El erizo no dudo ni un segundo en ir tras la pequeña cabaña y tocar el timbre.

El timbre sonó y la saco de sus profundos pensamientos que la habían llevado a quedarse dormida, dudo un momento pero decidío no ir a abrir. Hace tanto que no disfrutaba su soledad y de los recuerdos que vivío, estaba enamorada, enamoradísima de su vida.

5 minutos y nada, volvío a tocar el timbre, y se asomo por el gatillo de la puerta, la casa se veía sola, dudó,pero volvío a tocar el timbre un poco más insistente.

El timbre de nuevo, ¿Abrir?, reflexiono unos instantes pero decidío que no, la pereza y sus pensamientos no la dejaron.

Nada... Sonic iba a hacer otro intento pero se quedo viendo la casa unos momentos... el aroma era a ella... el estilo totalmente de ella, quizás simplemente no esta... Quizás, solo quizás, dejo de significar tanto para ella y por eso no quiere abrirle, ¿o estará molesta por no haberla buscado antes?

Esa extraña escencia ahora estaba en su corazón, una ligera taquicardia de emoción hizo su entrada en el corazón de la eriza, un presentimiento, "Sonic..."

se levanto de golpe y fue corriendo hacía las escaleras bajandolas a toda velocidad, iba a abrir la puerta en cuanto llego hasta ella pero se quedo quieta unos momentos.. ¿Y si no es él?, ¿Y si abre la puerta y se lleva una maravillosa sorpresa?, ¿Y si no?

Con algo de culpa, se alejo de aquella casa color rojo... caminando de espaldas observando cada detalle, se dío la vuelta y empezo a correr, pero por una última vez, giro su mirada hacía esa puerta, que núnca fue abierta.

Amy se decidío y lentamente abrio la puerta con los ojos cerrados... hizo una sonrisa al sentir su presencia, hasta su aroma, era el, lo sabía

Pero se llevo la sorpresa de que, al abrir los ojos, nadíe se encontraba del otro lado de aquella puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic regreso al taller de Tails, en el camino corría preguntándose porqué no había podido encontrar a la eriza, ¿de verdad se había cerrado en su búsqueda?, lo más extraño fue que el aroma era el de ella, esa conexión, o tal vez esa esencia que sentía en la espalda, cuando sabía que estaba cerca.

-¿Tails?- dijo el, observando al zorro descansando.

-No la encontraste, ¿cierto?- dijo Tails abatido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Mi MilesTech detecto algo... No sé como reaccionar.

-¿Q-Qué detecto?- pregunto Sonic, dandole un mini-infarto.

Tails mostró el MilesTech ante la mirada de Sonic, la respuesta era mas que obvia...

-No, no, ella no puede...- Sonic se agarraba el pecho con fuerza.

-Síp, lo más probable es que ella este de vacaciones en otro mundo o algo por el estilo- Dijo Tails rascándose la cabeza sonriendo.

Sonic rápido se incorporo de nuevo, sintiéndose un poco precipitado por haber pensado en que algo grotesco le había pasado a Amy.

-¡Tails!- exclamo enojado

-¡Ay, lo siento! no es mi culpa que no sepas diferencias entre "sujeto muerto" y "sujeto desaparecido"

-Calla, mejor seguiré buscando... p-probablemente, solo perdió el brazalete...

-¿Qué brazalete?- pregunto Tails.

Pero Sonic solo siguió caminando serio hacia la puerta.

Por otra parte, la eriza color rosa estaba en su acogedora casa, en su habitación, con un sentimiento de ilusión incontrolable, pues aunque cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie ahí... esa esencia permaneció. El problema no era que no había nadie del otro lado de la puerta, si no que no estaba el.

En su mar de pensamientos, la pequeña eriza se decidió.

-Tal vez... sea hora de regresar- cerro los ojos y sonrío.

De un salto se levanto, se quito su bata color verde, y se puso su vestido color rojo de siempre. Bajo las escaleras corriendo, tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo, de platicarle, de estar con el... Pero se detuvo en la puerta.

Todo este tiempo, Amy sabía que Sonic la quería, la quiere.

Pero su comportamiento "empalagoso" no ayudaba mucho para que el al fin se abriera amorosamente para ella.

Suspiró, y la puerta abrió.

Corrió hacía lo que parecía ser su nueva aventura.

Tails estaba acostado en el sofá de su taller, estaba muy cansado con todas su investigaciones sobre aquel portal que podría abrirse en cualquier momento, aquel portal que te llevaría a un mundo distante, como paso con el mundo de Chris, solo que ahora también haría un colapso de tiempo, podrían ir a un futuro, o peor, a un pasado muy lejano y jamás volver.

De repente, empezó a sonar una alarma escandalosa del MilesTech, Tails se incorporo de inmediato a ver que sucedía

Miro el aparato y los ojos se le pusieron de platos.

-¡Oh no! ¡SOOONIC!- Tails salio gritando del taller en busca de Sonic.

Sonic estaba corriendo por las yanuras preciosas que había cerca de la vieja casa de Amy, a el siempre le gustaba correr por ahí, su excusa era que las llanuras eran lizas y casí no había arboles que esquivar, pero enrealidad le gustaba merodear por ahí, estar cerca... Aunque cuando Amy "desapareció" Sonic siguió corriendo por aquellas montañas, le agradaba ese ambiente. Recordar que se sentía observado por ella, le gustaba.

Por alguna razón, Sonic cambió de dirección y se dirigió a la vieja casa de Amy, se quedo parado en la puerta, y casi sin pensarlo, le vino un flashback a la mente.

_Cuando me estaba decidiendo entre si quedarme en el mundo de Chris o no, no pensaba en otra cosa, tenía la mente totalmente en blanco... -Me quedaré si eso es lo que quieres Chris- ¿Pero de verdad iba a quedarme en su mundo? No sé que habría pasado si Chris hubiera dicho que sí, aunque yo sabía que es un chico con un corazón de hierro, él sabía que los chicos me necesitan, hasta Eggman me necesita, por eso no accedió. El salvo mi vida y siempre estaré en deuda por la amistad que me ofreció... realmente me dío mucha tristeza dejarlo, pero siempre estaré con el de alguna manera, no hay ni un solo día que no te recuerde Chris..._

_En cuanto active el Control Caos y me dirigí a mi Mundo, pude recibir una asombrosa bienvenida de parte del Doctor Eggman, y también de Tails... pero solo pensaba en una cosa. _

_Se que esta preocupada, y... de hecho me siento algo avergonzado por haberla abandonado así, tengo que ir a saludar, y decir que estoy a salvo y de vuelta._

_Llegue al amanecer, no sé porque me quede parado en su puerta, así nada más, sin tocar... En realidad estaba pensando que decirle, como empezar a hablar; pero para mi sorpresa, ella no se encontraba ahí._

_Me di la vuelta... Se veía agitada, sus ojos le brillaban mucho... bueno, casi como siempre._

_Me limite a saludar, pero para mi NO sorpresa, ella estaba enfadada conmigo..._

_Era de esperarse, ¡ella siempre se enfada conmigo! aunque quizá... es una de las cosas que me gusta de ella, su fuerte carácter._

_Ella me aprecia mucho, creo que si yo muriera, realmente volvería de la muerte solo para estar ahí para ella... Eso fue lo que me dio a entender aquel día._

_Que no la deje ir... No la dejaré... No me iré jamás.. Querer vivir y tener una vida feliz juntos. Realmente no es mi estilo, pero... tal vez podría intentarlo... quiero que sea feliz._

_Así que... le dije, o bueno... lo admití sinceramente; desesperada-mente y llena de amargo amor me pidió que le dijera que la amo... y bueno, solo dije la verdad, desde siempre... Amy Rose._

Sonic apretó los ojos... Realmente se sentía diferente, enojado, se había dado cuenta de que... el le prometió jamás irse, pero la que se fue, fue ella.

-¡Cómo quieres que seamos felices juntos!, ¡Sí tu fuiste la que me abandonaste!- Gritó a la vieja casa con la voz carraspeada por el coraje

Tuvo que contener un poco las lagrimas, ni si quiera el sabía que podía ponerse así.

Se dio la vuelta, y sonriendo para olvidar el coraje y la tristeza se dirigió hacía su árbol.

Pero algo lo distrajo, un sonido escandaloso y unas luces color rojo a lo lejos venían acercándose, era el MilesTech, y Tails corriendo hacía Sonic.

-¡SONIC! TENEMOS QUE AVISAR A LOS OTROS, EL PORTAL ESTA APUNTO DE...

Pero Sonic casi no escucho lo último, porque empezó a sentir una esencia que le cubría toda la espalda, tal como cuando ella estaba cerca.. Comenzó a mirar hacía todas partes en busca de la eriza rosa... Nada.

Tails se acercaba con el Miles Tech.

Sonic estaba apunto de correr hacía Tails, cuando escucho una dulce voz a lo lejos...

-¡Sonic!, ¡Sonic!-

Entonces el erizo sintió un mini-infarto en el corazón, con una ligera taquicardia volteo con las pupilas casi tan dilatadas... y para su sorpresa, era ella, era Amy.

-¡A-Amy!- El erizo no podía creer lo que veía.

Se dio media vuelta y corrio hacia Amy, pero algo extraño sucedió

Justo cuando estaban acercándose el uno al otro un extraño golpe en la cabeza y una luz completamente negra hizo que Sonic perdiera el conocimiento.

Después de tiempo indefinido, Sonic se levanto y tardo un poco en aclarar la vista. No tenía de donde estaba, ni de que sucedía en realidad, lo único que recuerda es haber visto a Amy correr a sus brazos... Y después esto.

Lo extraño, es que no parecía el mundo de Chris, todo se veía realmente extraño, como si sus ojos estuvieran viendo realmente algo nuevo, la textura de las cosas era espeluznante-mente real y extraño.. el aroma era diferente también, inexplicablemente diferente. No sabía donde estaba, y quería saberlo ya. ¿Amy habrá caído en el túnel del tiempo también?

Esa sensación estaba de nuevo ahí, ardor, histeria.

De verdad quería ver a su querida Amy Rose.

**¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo si es muy corto, o así pero es para dejar el suspenso,(y me cuesta un poco de trabajo escribir, estoy de verdad dando todo, y echándole ganas). ¿Saben que canción me inspira en esta historia?, "Dirty Little Secreet" de All American Rejects (algo así), por si quieren escucharla mientras leen y así :). La verdad no hay días definidos en los que escribiré los siguientes capítulos pero prometo que máximo cada 2 días :) Espero que les de gusto que haya decidido continuar con esta historia que tanto me han pedido, lo quiero mucho, y gracias por su support y sus comentarios, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**¡A lo mejor mañana pongo nuevo capitulo! ah, y por cierto, perdonen la hora D: *12:07 a.m***

**Besos, Dany.**


End file.
